kylieminoguefandomcom-20200215-history
KylieX2008
"KylieX2008" is the ninth concert, and first world, tour by Australian artist Kylie Minogue. It was launched in 2008 to promote her tenth studio album X. Originally announced as just a European tour, rumors of Minogue taking the tour to Australia, Asia, and America had surfaced in the international media. At the conclusion of the European leg, Minogue announced that the tour would continue onto South America, Asia and Australasia. The tour continued in 2009, as Minogue performed at festivals and other music events. With the announcement of the 2009 North American Tour, Minogue's official website stated that the tour grossed more than US$96 million from 74 shows in ticket sales in 2008. In all, the tour had five set lists, one for the first few shows, but problems arose, so a new order was introduced. There was then a set list for open air/amphitehatre venues in Europe, and one for open air/amphitehatres in Asia, South America and New Zealand. There was then a final set list for festivals. All five had more or less the same songs, but different running orders. About the tour After months of speculation it was announced through Kylie's official website that "KylieX2008" would commence in Paris] traveling internationally. By way of introduction, Minogue stated: I am putting together a show that is going to be a new and exciting experience for both the audience and myself. The eclectic mix of sounds on X'' is affording me an opportunity to explore and develop a new live show that will be fresh, exhilarating and innovative. After two celebratory tours, ''X will be a look to the future but will definitely include favourites alongside the new. I can't wait to share it with you next year. While rehearsing for the tour, Minogue released several behind-the-scenes videos on her website. Concurrently, she released "X" in the United States and filmed two music videos for the third single, "All I See" (including an acoustic rendition). As the tour began to sell out all over Europe and the UK, many fans speculated that Minogue would bring her tour to Australia and Japan. While promoting her ITV special, The Kylie Show on "Sunrise", she stated: "I just want to have in my head more solidly what the tour will be and if I can manage what I have so far, I would love to come back Australia". It was later revealed that Minogoue would bring a limited numbers of shows to her home country, stating, "The reason I hadn't confirmed dates in Australia is I really didn't know what I was getting into ... But now I know". About the show As with the X album, the tour rippled the "new wave" theme, made popular in the '80s. The show was divided into seven acts with the addition of an encore and interlude. Throughout the course of the tour, the show evolved, with numerous changes to the running order, costumes, set list and even Kylie's hairstyle. The set consisted of a high-tech three-tier stage. On the left and right, mini-stages were made available for the band and backing singers. The main stage was minimalist, with an illuminated video floor and gigantic moving video curtains as the backdrop. For performances in amphitheaters, open air and small arenas the illuminated floor and the lavish props, such as the giant skull and purple hoop, were removed due to technical limitations. Minogue described the show as "being a show within a show", stating that each act is dramatically different from one another. Minogue alluded she was inspired by Queen frontman, Freddie Mercury, "I'm releasing my inner Freddie Mercury. It's hard to explain but parts of the show are so over the top. When I sing 'Your Disco Needs You', it's a real Freddie moment."[ The first act Xlectro Static act opens the show with a futuristic video showing the outline of Minogue's face polarized in neon colours. The massive video curtains slide open to reveal Minogue perched in a giant hoop dressed in a 'spiderwoman' gown, singing "Speakerphone" (the dress, however, was changed as the tour reached South America). On technically limited shows, the giant stereo speakers (and other related props) moved rapidly to reveal Minogue. She performed her worldwide hit "Can't Get You Out of My Head" as well as "In Your Eyes" and an unreleased track entitled "Ruffle My Feathers". The second act Cheer Squad opens with an homage to the Toni Basil hit "Mickey", with Kylie and her dancers appearing as American cheerleaders. Themed as a high-school pep rally, Minogue performed "Heart Beat Rock", "Wow" and "Shocked", the latter being reduced to a dance interlude on some dates. Kylie has cited this act as her personal favourite on the concert. The third act Beach Party begins with "Loveboat" and goes on with a cover of the Barry Manilow hit "Copacabana". On the opening night, "That's Why They Write Love Songs", a tribute to the many romantic show tunes of the 1940s and 1950s, was also performed, having been dropped since then. Kylie closed the act with the celebratory "Spinning Around". For the fourth act X-posed, Minogue is dressed as an 'erotic bellboy'. She appears on a gigantic skull suspended high above the stage performing "Like a Drug". The skull descends to the stage and Kylie goes on to perform "Slow", with excerpts of "Free" (from Intimate and Live), and "2 Hearts". The skull received a very positive reaction from the fans, being then 'replaced' by a screen CG reproduction on the concerts it could not be featured due to stage limitations (this additional projection, however, was not present before the South American leg). The Asian-influenced fifth act Naughty Manga Girl, sees Minogue emerging on stage in a pyramid which unfurls to reveal Kylie in an outfit inspired by Japanese Manga, performing "Come into My World", "Nu-di-ty" and "Sensitized". This segment, which opens with a video of the rare single "Sometime Samurai", was completely cut from the technically limited concerts. The show takes a sombre tone as it progresses into its sixth act Starry Nights, with Minogue appearing in a blue satin gown and premiering another new song, the power ballad "Flower" together with a ballad version of "I Believe in You". She was described as a blue train by newspapers. The act ended with "Cosmic" on the initial dates, but this song was later dropped. In the seventh act Black Versus White, Minogue appears as a 19th-century coachman, performing "On a Night Like This", "Your Disco Needs You", "Kids", "Step Back in Time" and "In My Arms". The act begins with a black and white theme and progresses into colour. "Love at First Sight" was performed during this act on initial dates, being later reallocated to the encore section. Minogue re-emerged on stage in a Cher-esque evening suit performing "No More Rain". Many songs were added and swapped around during this act including "The One", "Love at First Sight", "I Should Be So Lucky" and the acoustic rendition of "All I See". For the first two performances in South America, Minogue performed "Somewhere", a song from the critically acclaimed musical West Side Story, and "Better the Devil You Know" dressed in a green feather dress, before the regular encore. Later, the new costume was dropped and "Better the Devil You Know" was placed in the encore. Set list Opening Night Act 1: Xlectro Static *"Speakerphone" *"Can't Get You Out Of My Head" *"Ruffle My Feathers" *"In Your Eyes" Act 2: Cheer Squad *"Heart Beat Rock" (contains elements of "Mickey") *"Wow" *"Shocked" Act 3: Xposed *"Like A Drug" *"Slow" (with excerpts of "Free") *"The One" (Freemasons Vocal Club Edit) *"2 Hearts" Act 4: Black Versus White *"On A Night Like This" *"Kids" *"Step Back In Time" *"In My Arms" *"Love at First Sight"(Ruff and Jam U.S Mix) Act 5: Naughty Manga Girl *"Sometime Samurai" (contains elements of German Bold Italic)(Video Interlude) *"Come into My World"(Fischerspooner Mix) (contains elements of Finer Feelings and Dreams) *"Nu-di-ty" *"Sensitized" Act 6: Starry Nights *"Flower" *"I Believe In You" *"Cosmic" Act 7: Beach Party *"Loveboat" (contains elements of "The Love Boat Theme Song") *"Copacabana" *"That's Why They Write Love Songs" (an unreleased song co-written by Steve Anderson) *"Spinning Around" (contains elements of "Got To Be Real") Encore *"No More Rain" *"All I See" Main Set Act 1: Xlectro Static *"Speakerphone" *"Can't Get You Out of My Head" *"Ruffle My Feathers" 1 *"In Your Eyes" Act 2: Cheer Squad *"Heart Beat Rock" (contains elements of "Mickey") *"Wow" *"Shocked" (DNA Mix) 1 Act 3: Beach Party *"Loveboat" (contains elements of "The Love Boat Theme Song") *"Copacabana" *"Spinning Around" (contains elements of "Got to Be Real") Act 4: Xposed *"Like a Drug" *"Slow" (contains excerpts from "Free") *"2 Hearts" Act 5: Naughty Manga Girl *"Sometime Samurai" (contains excerpts from "German Bold Italic") (Video Interlude) *"Come Into My World" (Fischerspooner Mix) (contains elements of "Finer Feelings" and "Dreams") *"Nu-di-ty" *"Sensitized" Act 6: Starry Nights *"Flower" *"I Believe in You" (Ballad) Act 7: Black Versus White *"On a Night Like This" *"Your Disco Needs You" *"Kids" *"Step Back in Time" *"In My Arms" Encore *"No More Rain" *"The One" (Freemasons Vocal Club Edit) 2 *"Love at First Sight" (Ruff and Jam U.S. Remix) *"I Should Be So Lucky" 1Performed as a dance interlude at certain dates 2Performed at select dates Open Air / Amphitheater Europe (also used for small arenas) Act 1: Xlectro Static *"Speakerphone" *"Can't Get You Out of My Head" *"Ruffle My Feathers" *"In Your Eyes" Act 2: Cheer Squad *"Heart Beat Rock" (contains elements of "Mickey") *"Wow" *"Shocked" (DNA Mix) Act 3: Beach Party *"Loveboat" (contains elements of "The Love Boat Theme Song") *"Copacabana" *"Spinning Around" (contains elements of "Got to Be Real") Act 4: Xposed *"Like a Drug" *"Slow" (contains excerpts from "Free") *"2 Hearts" Act 5: Naughty Manga Girl *"Sometime Samurai" (contains excerpts from "German Bold Italic") (Video Interlude) *"Come into My World" (Fischerspooner Mix) (contains elements of "Finer Feelings" and "Dreams") *"Nu-di-ty" *"Sensitized" Act 6: Starry Nights *"Flower" *"I Believe in You" Act 7: Black Versus White *"On a Night Like This" *"Your Disco Needs You" *"Kids" *"Step Back in Time" *"In My Arms" Encore *"No More Rain" *"Love at First Sight" (Ruff and Jam U.S. Remix) *"I Should Be So Lucky" South America / Asia / New Zealand Act 1: Xlectro Static *"Speakerphone" *"Can't Get You Out of My Head" *"Ruffle My Feathers" 2 *"In Your Eyes" Act 2: Cheer Squad *"Heart Beat Rock" (contains elements of "Mickey") *"Wow" *"Shocked" (DNA Mix) 1 Act 3: Beach Party *"Loveboat" (contains elements of "The Love Boat Theme Song") *"Copacabana" *"Spinning Around" (contains elements of "Got to Be Real") Act 4: Xposed *"Like a Drug" *"Slow" (contains excerpts from "Free") *"2 Hearts" Act 5: Starry Nights'''2 *"Flower" 2 *"I Believe in You" 2 '''Act 6: Black Versus White *"On a Night Like This" *"Your Disco Needs You" *"Kids" *"Step Back in Time" *"In My Arms" Encore *"No More Rain"2 *"The One" (Freemasons Vocal Club Edit) 2 *"Love at First Sight" (Ruff and Jam U.S. Remix) *"Somewhere" 2 *"Better the Devil You Know" 2 *"I Should Be So Lucky" 2 1Performed as a dance interlude at select dates 2Performed at select dates Festival Act 1: Xlectro Static *"Speakerphone" *"Can't Get You Out of My Head" *"In Your Eyes" Act 2: Cheer Squad *"Heart Beat Rock" (contains elements of "Mickey") *"Wow" *"Shocked" (DNA Mix) 1 Act 3: Beach Party *"Loveboat" (contains elements of "The Love Boat Theme Song") *"Spinning Around" (contains elements of "Got to Be Real") *"Better the Devil You Know" *"I Believe in You" (Ballad) 1 Act 4: Xposed *"Like a Drug" *"Slow" (contains excerpts from "Free") *"2 Hearts Act 5: Black Versus White *"On a Night Like This" *"Your Disco Needs You" *"Kids" *"Step Back in Time" *"In My Arms" Encore *"No More Rain" 1 *"Love at First Sight" (Ruff and Jam U.S. Remix) *"I Should Be So Lucky" 1 *"The One" (Freemasons Vocal Club Edit)1 1Performed at select dates 2Performed only in MTV Day in Madrid with Miguel Bosé